Boba Fett VS Samus Aran
This article is about the original version of DEATH BATTLE!'s first episode. You may be looking for the remastered version of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran is the first episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Boba Fett from the Star Wars series and Samus Aran from the Metroid series in a battle between galactic bounty hunters. Description ScrewAttack Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! Who is the deadliest intergalactic bounty hunter? Two will enter. One will die. YouTube Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! What would happen if combatants from the worlds of video games, comics, movies and pop culture all squared off in a DEATH BATTLE!? Absolute chaos. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings. Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash. Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM! Wiz: I'm Wizard. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle. Boba Fett (*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*) Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death. Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever. Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts. Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away. Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child. Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too... Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry. Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice. Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore! Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old. Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him. Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack! Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly. Darth Vader: No disintegration. Boba Fett: As you wish. Samus Aran (*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*) Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being. Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA! Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility. Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude... Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range. Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop! Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed. Boomstick: What the f-?! How does she do that? Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA. Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives! Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse. Samus: Time to go. Death Battle (*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*) Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing it out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed. FIGHT! (*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*) Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*) When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head. Samus: You're mine. With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body. K.O.! His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground. Results (*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* ) Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane! Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus. Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people. Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her. Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet. Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face. Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran. Trivia * The connections between Boba Fett and Samus Aran is that both are space bounty hunters wielding futuristic armor and weapons. * This is the first time life bars are used in a Death Battle, the last one going to Akuma VS Shang Tsung. *This is the first Male VS Female themed episode, with the next 17 being Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Mob VS Tatsumaki. **This is the first episode in which the female wins, with the next nine being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. *This is the first episode in which only one character speaks and the other doesn't, with the next 15 being Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Yoshi VS Riptor, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka, Luigi VS Tails, Batman VS Captain America, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Beast VS Goliath, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Sub-Zero VS Glacius, Lucario VS Renamon, Shredder VS Silver Samurai and Crash VS Spyro. *This is the first East VS West themed episode, with the next 28 being Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Yoshi VS Riptor, Goku VS Superman, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Ivy VS Orchid, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Ryu VS Scorpion, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Power Rangers VS Voltron, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma, Weiss VS Mitsuru, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, Aang VS Edward Elric and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. *Compared to other episodes, Boomstick's voice isn't as distinct and Wizard isn't as calm as he is in later episodes. **This in turn led to critics and fans alike thinking that Wiz and Boomstick were voiced by the same person when it was actually the opposite. *Due to being the first Death Battle, it has many grammatical errors. Examples of such is misspelling "upgrade" to "updrage" and accidentally titling Samus' Morph Ball mode as Boba Fett's jetpack. *In DEATH BATTLE!'s first Q&A, when asked, "Will you redo Fett vs Samus because Fett resists cold?", Wiz replied that Fett's armor being cold-resistant would not protect him from being frozen by the Ice Beam. *In the Remastered episode, it was revealed the original title of the show was "Who would win" and the background was a yard in front of the old Screwattack headquarters with Ben adding Boba and Samus' sprites later (Samus' sprite were also different). *If watching this episode on YouTube, Samus' dialogue "Time to go" at the end of her section is muted. This was likely due to Metroid: Other M's reception after the episode originally aired, as the clip was used before the game's release. *This is the second Death Battle to be remastered, with the following being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. **Though where Starscream VS Rainbow Dash received minor enhancements, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) is a remake of the episode, complete with a brand new computer-animated fight with 3D models. *This is the first Hero VS Villain themed episode, with the next eleven being Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is also the first episode Protagonist VS Antagonist themed episode, with the next 15 being Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Carnage VS Lucy, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. ***This is also the first time which a hero beats a villain and also the first time which a protagonist defeats an antagonist. *This is the first (and currently only) instance of Wiz introducing himself before Boomstick, or him introducing himself in general. *This episode was inspired by Haloid, which was also a key inspiration for the show in general. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Episodes with Remastered Episodes Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles